


Dumb

by AkiraCassidy



Series: Akira's Noncontober English version [15]
Category: Batman vs. Robin (2015), DCU
Genre: Anal Sex, Court of Owls, M/M, Noncontober 2020, Public Sex, Ritual Public Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27026419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy
Summary: Talon trusted Damian more than he bargained for.Day 15: Rape with an audience
Relationships: Talon/Damian Wayne
Series: Akira's Noncontober English version [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939975
Kudos: 28





	Dumb

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tonto](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27026257) by [AkiraCassidy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy). 



> https://twitter.com/CassidyAkira

After revealing his identity, the teenager looks around with a scowl. Focusing his eyes on the white masks in the shape of birds that were watching him from the darkness. Talon puts his hand on Damian's shoulder, rubbing his golden claws against the fabric of his cape. The owls whisper among themselves, pointing to Wayne's protégé. Denying and nodding in equal parts, the court master turns to point at Robin.

"Do it Talon." The grand master commands, raising his hand above all. The assassin places his hand on his chest, bowing slightly.

"Do what?" Robin asks, watching a pile of bars rise around him. Leaving him locked inside the new cage with Talon at his side. Damian takes a pair of tubes in his hands and pulls them, trying uselessly to escape. "You lied to me; Batman was right".

"I didn't lie to you". Talon throws his mask over his face, Robin looks away. Without the hood, his voice sounds like he's. Damian takes a couple of steps backs, bumping into the metal bars. "I really love you".

"Get away from me". Wayne orders by getting defensive, raising his little fists against the killer. Talon slowly brings his hand closer, as if trying to touch a wounded animal. He circles the boy's thin wrist, turning it over to look at the grand master at the top of the balcony.

"Everything will be fine." Talon whispers as he approaches Damian's neck. He rubs his palm above the cape, until he reaches the edge of it. Wrapping it in his hand, Wayne opens his eyes in dread as Talon fingers slip into his tights. Sliding them up to his knee pads, wearing his underwear as well.

Talon opens his pants a little, pressing the tip of his cock into Wayne's hole. The boy shakes without taking his eyes off the great master, squeezing the metal bars in his hands. The boy's hole is lubricated and stretched, as he prepared to encounter them.

Wayne turns his face to look at the man, pleading. They do not usually look into each other's eyes when he does. Because Talon is not interested in the boy. At least that is what the teenager believes, and Damian imagines his father's first apprentice. Talon takes Damian's face and makes him look straight ahead, sliding his cock into Robin's hole. Separating the flesh from the young man, as he did the night before and the night before that. He pulls on the dark cape, using it as a rein to swing.

The youngster doesn't complain, he can't do it. In the end that was the condition Damian gave Talon to follow him. He didn't need a new father, or another brother. Wayne bites his tongue and squeezes his eyes. Silencing all the sounds that threaten to come out of his mouth. Allowing Talon to move around in his gut, he keeps his legs apart, trying not to move at his blows. His body receives the cock that penetrates it with malice.

The way Talon knows he likes it, otherwise he would be crying and moaning. The man takes him by the waist, lifting him from the ground. His tiny feet hang moving with every hard blow that Talon gives him. Holding onto the bars, Talon continues to ram the thin body. Whipping his hip against Robin's ass, the boy sobs and bites his tongue. Sipping the blood in his mouth, letting the tears stain his cheeks and fall to the granite floor.

Damian screams, as Talon slams into his bowels. The metal claws dig into his skin, and he shakes himself by closing his mouth immediately. He looks up to find himself being watched by hundreds of pairs of eyes. None of the Owls leave the room; all look intently at Wayne's son's reactions. Robin can feel his bones creak in the face of the onslaught. His limbs shake, making his hands lose strength.

He leans over a bit, holding him by the back of his knees. Cutting his stockings with the sharp claws. He separates his extremities so that the court can clearly see how the thick cock of the killer separates the tender flesh of the boy. Opening his hole to the edge. Damian takes his hands to his mouth, covering his lips with them. Closing his eyes again as if that would avoid the humiliation of being fucked in front of that cult.

The claws close on his legs, while the Talon bounces him mercilessly on his penis. Driving him wickedly deep. Expanding his childish entrails. He hammers the bottom of his stomach in a relentless whipping. Wayne's little penis shamefully erected in the face of abuse by the man who called himself his master.

He hadn't been so tough before, he let Robin take what he needed. Now it's different, he's taking the lead. Penetrating it so deep, so that the little body receives it almost with joy. Damian forces himself to think about anything other than Talon's cock digging mercilessly into his bowels. Filling his asshole to the brim and making him feel better than before.

"Damian." Talon had not called him by name before, his voice panting and a little more hoarse from the effort sounds incredibly similar to his. Like Grayson. Wayne bites the inside of his cheeks, punishing himself for reaching that corner again. Talon takes off his gloves, stroking his calloused hands over the fine flesh on the teen's thighs. Richard's hands feel like this.

The boy closes his eyes, forgetting the whispers of the court that judge them from the comfort of their seats. Talon squeezes his legs, hitting him with real force, Robin's tiny gloved hands close on the man's arms. He gasps against his ear, closes his mouth on the little exposed skin left by the suit. Damian imagines that it is not Talon who is taking it, as he usually does in his meetings. His head buzzes, with each thrust he needs to be hit by his attacker.

"Gray-son." It escapes from the boy's lips, in a whisper that Talon is barely able to hear. His scowl is furrowed, in confirmation of the suspicions he has had for some time. He kisses the kid's cheek, while still moving in his cozy little bowels.

"Damian." He says again, receiving a long sob from his lips. Pressing his mouth on the teenager's. Drowning out the screams emanating from Wayne's lips, pulling him higher. Completely out of his hole, to push himself to the bottom again. Letting the entire court watch his blushing ass swallow the Talon's cock.

His legs sway at the same rate as his blows, the teenager runs his thin arm around the Talon's neck. Sinking his hand into the Talon's hair. The length is almost the same as that of his supposedly adopted brother. The pure and perfect Dick Grayson. Would he be gentle like Talon was at first, or would he be tough? Maybe humiliating him, pulling his hair and fucking him? Wayne concentrates unconsciously again, imagining they are in the mansion or in the cave.

It is Dick who holds him by his thighs inside his room. Who has told him to keep his voice down so as not to be discovered, but the older one being selfish does not cooperate. Pushing himself into Damian's virgin womb, nailing him without fear. Staining the childish flesh in his hands while whispering not to tell his father about it, to invent an excuse for the bruises and bites.

Damian nods, allowing the touch. Even enjoying the abuse. Feeling his insides being opened by the thick cock, which makes him hallucinate. Filling his eyes with bright white lights. He thinks he can hear Dick laughing behind him. Saying that his ass is the best. That he will fuck him again and he nods. Begging him to do it, sobbing and squeezing his lips, so he doesn't scream that he likes it the way he does.

Wayne loses his train of thought. Squeezing Talon's wrists in his hands. He runs on his belly, as he has done before. Letting herself be fucked by that man while she thinks of Grayson. He shakes as he calls for his brother, drowning out his voice in Talon's rough kisses. His feet shrink into his boots and relax after reaching his orgasm. As he listens to Richard's voice praising him.

"He's a dirty degenerate brat." The Grand Master takes him out of his fantasy, bringing him back to center stage. The show is for a bunch of crazy people. Damian opens his eyes to find him at the edge of the seat to everyone, the steel bars still down. "After you're done with him, kill him."

The man bends down, leaving the boy on his knees. Sinking into the depths of his guts to fill his little ass with burning sperm. It's the first time Talon runs inside, running his big hands down Robin's neck, opening his cape. He leaves in a mistreated omen, covering the teenager with his clothes. He tosses Damian's hair, leaving a chaste kiss on his forehead, and bends over his neck. Whispering to him before rising, he draws his sword.

"Wait for me, with Wayne's money we will run away where the court cannot find us. TOGETHER."

**Author's Note:**

> Talon de Batman vs. Robin did not have a name, the grace of this is that he thinks Damian means him when he says Gray Son and so he decides that Robin wants him too and they are going to run away together (????


End file.
